<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Be My Movie Star by Scarletbat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562405">You Can Be My Movie Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat'>Scarletbat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboyz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Past Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Past Relationship(s), Sex Tapes, Tim Drake is a bad bitch, Tim Drake takes the cock of steel-Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of ‘Fashionably Illegal,” Inspired by the endeavors of Damian and Jason, Conner brings an idea to Tim to spice up their sex life. However, Tim isn’t taking it lying down though, and will give Conner the movie of a lifetime-</p><p>On his terms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboyz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Be My Movie Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner Kent was, in Tim’s eyes, perfect. He was mild mannered, respectful, kept to himself, he was of course gorgeous, and he had this way of making Tim smile that not even the best of coffees could. He didn’t ask much of Tim, even though Tim could be unknowingly very demanding.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He indulged all of his strangest requests, whether it be to let him scan his brain waves in response to unfamiliar stimuli, or to carry him on his shoulders with a backpack and all because he didn’t feel like walking.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That’s what made Tim feel so bad about hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to do what?” Tim asked again, he was still processing what was asked after being told three times already.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”I want to try recording when we...<em> do it. </em>” So it wasn't his coffee brain making him hear things. He raised his brows at Conner, he knew that apparently his brothers were into some kinky shit, but Tim himself? He liked to play it safe, in the bedroom at least.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He watched as Conner looked down, ashamed of even asking. It was a sight to see, a behemoth like Conner looking like a kicked puppy who also got his favorite ball taken.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tim walked over and took Conner’s hand,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, don’t be ashamed I’m just a little surprised is all.” Conner looked at him apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not upset?” Conner asked quietly and Tim chuckled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why would I be Connie?” Tim asked and Conner bit his lip.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Because of where I got the idea from?” Tim’s laughter stopped abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Conner was sweating, he was flushed, he was playing with his hands, and he was chewing his bottom lip-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Conner Josiah Jebidiah Kent what did you do?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Conner pulled out his phone as Tim walked behind him. He had pulled up his Snapchat messages and glanced at Tim as he clicked the message from ‘Declan Peters’.</p><p> </p><p>His face twisted as he scanned through the messages, disgust leaking through as he reached the attached media clip.</p><p> </p><p>It was Damian, that much was clear as he looked at the camera with sex drunk and half-lidded eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Go on, love. Let it go on camera and tell me who fucks you best,” </em>Jason Todd, he never thought he’d hear that voice again, especially not in such a circumstance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “C’mon, I’m not moving until you say it and trust me, I hate not pounding this tight hole as much as you hate me not doing it,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damian was obviously pitiful and needy, an image Tim could’ve done without as his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn it off.” Tim commanded but Conner let the video continue.</p><p> </p><p>Tim felt his stomach twist into knots as his eyes locked on to the scene, this was wrong. He shouldn’t be watching this, he shouldn’t be watching his little brother in such a shameful and vulnerable position with a man nearly twice his age. He should throw the phone and call the police, stop it from ever happening again. He should dump Conner for thinking this was even remotely okay!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please— please daddy,” he whined softly, blinking up at Jason in the most innocent way possible in this situation. “Need your— your cock…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He paused, grabbing the hand around his throat and moving it to the bulge in his stomach. The camera followed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “H-here. Need it deeper. Please, Daddy~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it wasn’t until it was the last word of the sentence that both of them realized what Damian had just called Jason. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Enough was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s blood boiled as he snatched the phone away and threw it across the room,</p><p> </p><p>“I said turn it the fuck off!” He screeched as the phone landed on the nearby couch.</p><p> </p><p>Conner felt sweat collect on his brow, Tim was pissed and rightfully so.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby I-“ Tim slapped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t baby me, you just made me watch a video of my brother getting molested by a guy who used to fuck our oldest brother!” Conner cringed, in his curiosity he had neglected who that was on the tape. Damian, little, psychotic, bratty, Damian. He was probably in diapers when that guy graduated elementary, or even worse- high school.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down, feeling guilty for even looking at the thumbnail of the video. He wasn’t attracted to the youngest Wayne by any means, but picturing those sounds coming from Tim was enough to get him off and then some.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, the thought of bruising Tim’s milky skin and small frame was intoxicating. He had always longed to be a bit rougher in the bedroom, but he didn’t want to cross any lines that his boyfriend had placed down to pursue his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Right now though, he knew he had done just that.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim, I’m sorry I just wanted something… different,” He noticed Tim going to snap at him, “Wait a minute for fucks sake!” He noticed Tim’s mouth snap shut as his accent thickened.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I want a different person, I want for us to try something different with each other. The thought of getting to watch how I make you feel when we go at it is well, hot. The sex is great, you’re the best I’ll ever have but, I want to have some variety.” He explained, and Tim looked at him with those calculating eyes. Those dangerously sexy, calculating eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He doubled over in pain as Tim punched him in the stomach. Those damn self-defense classes were really worth the money it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Conner fell to his knees, grunting as Tim tilted his chin up.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a tripod from my AV club days in the back of my closet. It has an attachment that’ll hold my phone and I expect you to make sure it gets my good side.” Conner felt his jaw drop as Tim sashayed around him, leaving him scrambling to regain his footing.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I’m about to die a happy man.</em>’</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>